The little cute Butterfly songfic
by Senhorita Kawaii
Summary: Kagome está cansada de não ser correspondida por Inuyasha...então resolvel mandá-lo para escanteio e partir para outra...será que ela irá conseguir esquecer seu Youkai? obs:Minha primeira songfic
1. Chapter 1

** The Little cute Butterfly - Songfic**

_Cap1- Uma decisão..._

**Ay, iyaiyai,**

**Ay, iyaiyai,**

**Ay, iyaiyai,**

**Where's my samurai?**

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Onde está meu samurai?_

Triiiiiiiiiiiiim !! o despertador toca... e Kagome acorda muito sonolenta e se assusta com o barulho do despertador... então o desliga... ela sai andando meia dormindo, meia acordada seus cabelos estavam arrepiados e tinha olheras, foi para a pia e ligou a torneira olhou-se no espelho e viu sua aparência monstruosa...

- Você está horrorosa, Kagome ! – ela disse para si mesma... e continuou á lembrar-se do sonho que teve com o Inuyasha naquela noite... foi tomar banho e se organizar para ir á escola não podia faltar porque tinha prova de física...

- Inu yasha... porquê você não sai de minha cabeça... – ela dizia enquanto a água escorria pelo seu cabelo.

- Aquele sonho... – Kagome dizia e foi lembrando dele...

_... Ela estava no Japão feudal e Inuyasha aparecia e com um salto a pegava nos braços lhe dava um beijo e saltava alto, com ela ainda em seus braços e os dois iam embora daquele lugar para sempre..._

- Ai, como eu gostaria que esse sonho fosse verdade! – Kagome disse ansiosa .- Mas o grosso do Inuyasha nunca iria ter a coragem de fazer isso de verdade ! – dizendo isso, Kagome apertou o sabonete em suas mãos que ele partiu em dois...

- Sabe, eu não vou me rebaixar ao Inuyasha, ele que venha me buscar !- Kagome disse e quando saiu do banheiro, pisou em uma parte do sabonete e escorregou.. caindo estirada no chão do banheiro...

- Ai olha só o que o Inuyasha faz ! – ela disse gritando

- Kagome, o café já está na mesa, você não vai descer? – Sua mãe falava da cozinha

- Já vou mãe ! – Kagome disse e desceu as escadas e foi tomar café...

- Ohayo, Kagome ! – seu avô disse

- Ohayo, vôvô ! – ela respondeu de boca cheia.

Sua mãe pôs mais torradas na mesa e falou:

- Kagome, minha filha, coma mais devagar !

- Não posso, mãe, tenho que ir para escola rápido porque tenho prova! – Kagome respondeu de boca cheia.

- Mas você não vai levar o Sota também? – a mãe disse

Kagome estava já se levantado e disse:

- Mas ele tem que vir rápido !

- Mãe eu já acabei, já posso ir! – Sota disse

- Ótimo , vamos ! – Kagome disse puxando a mão do irmão...

- Sayonará... – Sota disse enquanto era puxado pela irmã

- Sayonará... boa sorte minha filha na sua prova ! – a mãe disse na porta de casa

Kagome não respondeu ,estava muito apressada para a aula...

- Você está apressada assim para ver aquele menino cachorro não é?- Sota disse

- Larga de ser mentiroso ! eu tenho prova para fazer ! – Kagome gritou

- Tudo bem . Mas quando ele volta? – Sota disse

- Se tu não calar essa boca eu vou te dar um tabefe ! – Kagome disse com o punho fechado

Sota ficou com medo e calou a boca...

Kagome chegou na sala de aula e abriu a porta, meia estabanada e caindo no chão... a classe todinha sorriu da cara dela... e Kagome ficou vermelha de vergonha.

- Ai que mico, eu paguei ! – ela disse

O professor já estava entregando a prova e disse:

- Sente-se, Kagome eu já estou entregando ás provas.

Kagome procurou um lugar para sentar e logo recebeu a prova...

- Vou dar 30 minutos para vocês fazerem a prova, depois disse eu vou recolhê-las ! – o professor disse.

Todos começaram a responder a prova, Kagome tentava se concentrar mas não conseguia, sempre pensando no Inuyasha...

- Inuyasha sai de minha cabeça ! sai ,sai ! – ela dizia e lia e relia as questões...

Então uma garota começou á pedir fila á Kagome...

- Vai me diz aí qual é a resposta do 3º quesito?

- Eu não sei, Yumi não sei ! – Kagome repondeu

Yumi voltou á insistir...

- Me diz que inventou á lei da termodinâmica?

- Inuyasha ! – Kagome disse

- Inuyasha? – Yumi disse

- Ai, Inuyasha sai de minha cabeça ! – Kagome disse que nem percebeu que sua amiga escultava...

Assim Yumi respondeu que quem inventou a lei da Termodinâmica foi Inuyasha...

Kagome consegui responder a prova então encontrou-se com suas amigas

Bem eu não sei o nome delas então inventei Sayaka, Yumi e Kaoru...

- Oi, Kagome! Como foi na prova? – Sayaka perguntou

- Nada bem... – Kagome disse

- Ah, querida vai ter outras provas melhores ! – Kaoru disse

- Sabe, meninas eu tenho que ir... Sayonará ! – Kagome disse e se foi.

Chegando em casa, pegou a sua bicicleta e foi direto ao poço e entrou nele...

- Vou ter uma conversa com o Inuyasha agora ! – Kagome falou.

Chegando na terra do Inu... ela encontrou-se com Shippu e a Sra Kaede...

- Kagome! Que bom que você chegou ! – Shippu disse abraçando a amiga

- É bom te ver também, Shippu ! – Kagome falou: Onde está o Inuyasha?

- Ele está com o Miroku, fazendo coisas feias ! – Sra Kaede disse

- Oquê? – Kagome disse espantada...

- Deixa que eu te mostro ! – Shippu disse

Elas foram para um lago, e viram Inuyasha junto com Miroku tomando banho com algumas meninas...

- Mas que coisa horrível ! – Kagome disse colocando as mãos na boca

- Está vendo só, Kagome? Esses homens não merecem nosso respeito ! – Sango disse que também estava á observar a diversão deles...

- Inuyasha ! – Kagome grita

- Kagome ! – Inuyasha diz espantado e sai da água só com a parte de baixo do kimono...

- Kagome... eu... – Inuyasha diz

- Não diga mais nada mais ! você é um grosso eu não quero mais saber de você ! – Kagome diz brava

- Mas, Kagome!! – Inuyasha fala

- Não toque em min ! você se junta com esse monge safado e vai tomar banho com essas meninas ! – Kagome fala

- Safado com todas as letras ! – Sango diz

- Ka... – Inuyasha diz

- Chega Inuyasha ! eu nunca mais vou voltar aqui e eu não quero mais saber de você ! – Kagome diz e sai correndo.

- Safados ! – Sango diz

Kagome saiu da terra feudal e foi para o quintal de sua casa ...

- Eu nunca mais volto para aquele lugar , Inuyasha nunca mais! – Kagome diz e não sei como ela consegui que colocou uma pedra na entrada do poço...

- Pronto ! – ela diz

**I've been searching for a man**

**All across Japan**

**Just to find, to find my samurai**

**Someone who is strong**

**But still a little shy**

**Yes I need, I need my samurai**

_Eu tenho procurado por um homem_

_Por todo Japão_

_Apenas para achar, para achar meu samurai_

_Alguém que é forte_

_Mas ainda um pouco tímido_

_Sim, eu preciso, eu preciso do meu samurai_

Chegou o fim de semana e Kagome estava em sua abstinência de Inuyasha... decidiu sair, andar pela bela Tókio... via rapazes, mas em todos eles ela via o rosto de Inuyasha...

- Eu estou ficando louca ! estou vendo ele por toda a parte ! – Kagome disse

Saiu correndo então esbarrou em um rapaz que a ajudou á levantar e quando ela foi agradecer, viu o rosto de Inuyasha no moço...

- Ahhhhhh!! – ela gritou e saiu correndo. O moço não entendeu nada...

Kagome entrou em um Sushi-bar se sentiu aliviada e foi logo fazendo o pedido:

- Quero um prato de sushis !

O homem preparou seus sushis e entregou á cliente... Kagome logo começou á pôr tudo pra dentro... "Preciso fazer alguma coisa para esquecer do Inuyasha pra sempre !" – ela pensava...

Então apareceram suas amigas: Sayaka, Yumi e Kaoru... estavam conversando.

- Vocês sabiam a resposta do 3º quesito? – Kaoru perguntou

- Eu mesma tinha me esquecido... – Sayaka disse

- Eu respondi ... – Yumi disse

- Mesmo e qual era a resposta? – as amigas perguntaram curiosas...

- Inuyasha ! – Yumi respondeu

- Inuyasha? – elas disseram...

- Espera, Yumi, esse nome não existe! Onde você arrumou essa resposta? – Sayaka disse

- Uê, a Kagome me disse, pedi fila a ela e foi essa a resposta dela... – Yumi disse

- Acho que essa resposta não está correta, Yumi, sinto muito ! – Sayaka falou

- Ah mais eu vou pegar a Kagome e... – Yumi disse brava

- Calma, Yumi ! olha só é a Kagome ! – Kaoru disse

Elas viram, Kagome comendo Sushi adoidado, perto do balcão ode estava o Sushi-man

- Nossa , olha só para ela! – Yumi disse

- Vamos falar com ela ! – Sayaka disse

Elas chagaram e viram que Kagome comia e dizia:

- Inuyasha nunca mais , nunca mais !

- Acho que ela se arrependeu de ter passado a fila errada pra você,Yumi.- Kaoru disse

- É bom mesmo... – Yumi disse

- Oi, Kagome ! – todas disseram

Kagome virou-se e viu as amigas, ela estava com a boca cheia de sushi, bebeu um suco e disse:

- Oi !

As maninas sentarm-se: Sayaka do lado direito de Kagome e Yumi e Kaoru do lado esquerdo...

- Se querem o meu sushi, desistam em não vou dar ! – Kagome desse abraçando a barca de sushi..

- Nós não queremos seu sushi, queremos saber como você está. – Sayaka disse

- É, Kagome, você e´a nossa amiga, queremos saber o que se passa com você ! – Yumi disse

Kagome continuava á mastigar seu sushi e bebeu mais suco e disse:

- Comigo está tudo bem...

- Não está não ! eu vejo em seus olhos ! – Sayaka disse

- Mentir é feio, Kagome, principalmente para as suas amigas ! – Kaoru disse

-Comigo está tudo bem ! – Kagome disse de boca cheia

- Não está ! – Sayaka disse

- Está sim !

- Não está ! – Kaoru disse

- Está siiiimmm ...

- Não está ! – todas disseram em coro

Kagome levantou-se e disse:

- Olha aqui eu não quero me estressar , portanto me dexem em paz! Sushi-man, traga mais salmão !

- Não,sushi-man , ela não vai comer mais ! – Sayaka disse

- Sayaka não se meta ! – Kagome disse

- Nós queremos te ajudar, Kagome ! – Sayaka falou

- Eu quero comer ! – Kagome disse e pegou a barca de sushi dizendo: Garçom pôe mais !

O sushi-mam já vinha com mais salmão...

- Você não vai pôr mais nada aki ! – Sayaka disse

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !! - Kagome soltou um grito...

Todos do Sushi-bar estavam olhando o escândalo boquiabertos...

- Gente, olha a baixaria ! – Kaoru disse

- Kagome para de loucura ! senta e vamos conversar ! – Yuimi disse

- Eu não vou sentar coisa nenhuma eu quero comer ! não melhor eu vou beber, sushi-man eu quero Saquê ! – Kagome disse

- Eu não vou dar saquê para você ! seguranças ponham essas meninas para fora ! – o sushi-man disse

- O quê ? não pode fazer isso comigo ! – Kagome disse

Os seguranças chegaram e pegaram Kagome e as outras garotas e as poseram fora do sushi-bar...

- Eu não venho mais nessa espelunca ! – Kagome disse...

As meninas foram sentar-se numa parada de ônibus e conversavam:

- Gomen, Kagome...agente só queria ajudar... – Kaoru disse

- Ah ! eu sei... a minha vida está de mal a pior ! – Kagome disse

- Está apaixonada? – Yumi perguntou

- Ai ai eu só quero esquecer ele ... – Kagome disse

ESQUECER ELE ? – alguém disse...

As meninas olharam espantadas para a garota, era uma menina de baixa estatura...tinha os cabelos pink e usava um vestido longo vermelho com desenhos de corações cor-de-rosa, seus cabelos eram longos e chegavam até os pés e tinha os olhos verdes .

_" Será um Youkai?"_ - Kagome pensou

- Você quer esquecer um amor do passado não é? – a menina disse apontando para Kagome...

- Sim, mas... – Kagome falou

- Eu tenho a solução para seu problema, venha comigo ! – A menina disse e pegou na mão de Kagome...

- Kagome, não ! – Sayaka disse e as meninas puxaram Kagome...

- Não vai com ela... Kagome, você mal a conhece ... – Yumi disse

- Ela pode querer te roubar, olha dó como ela é estranha... – Kaoru falou

- Ela deve ser de Shibuya ou de Akihabara... sabe nesses bairros as pessoas se vestem estranhas ! – Sayaka disse

- Ai ! eu quero ter uma vida normal eu vou com ela! – Kagome disse e foi em direção á garota..

- Não, kagome ! – Kaoru disse

- Vamos com ela ! – Sayaka disse

Elas chegaram perto da menina e Kagome falou:

- Eu irei... quer dizer nós vamos com você !

- Que bom ! quero me apresentar, sou Achika Aishiteru, cupido profissional ! – ela disse

As garotas ficaram impressionadas ... "vamos arrumar um namorado !" – disseram juntas...

- Bem,deixa eu me apresentar, me chamo Kagome e minhas amigas: Sayaka,Yumi e Kaoru!

- Prazer ! venham comigo ! – Achika disse e ás levaou para um Shopping muito badalado no centro de Tókio...

- O shopping é o lugar onde rola muita paquera, vocês vão arrumar os seus príncipes encantados! – Achika disse

- Na verade, Achika , eu queria mesmo um Sanurai ! – Kagome disse

- Humm !! e qual é a sua preferência? – Achika disse

- Bem... de cabelos longos e Kimono vermelho, bem Rox ! – Kagome disse

- Hummm !! – todas disseram !

- Vamos, meninas libertem-se, encontrem os seus samurais ! – Achika disse

As meninas saíram em disparada, mas Kagome ficou meio tímida e Achika tratou de ajudá-la..

- Venha, Kagome eu vou te apresentar um belo boy! – Achika disse e pegou no braço de Kagome e a levou num fliper onde estava jogando um garoto de cabelos azuis-esuros, com a roupa toda estilosa , boné roxo para trás e estava concentrado jogando "KOF"

- Huhum ! – Achika limpou a garganta... O menino virou-se e disse:

- Oi Achika !

- Kagome, este é o Kaz, Kaz essa é a Kagome: Kagome, Kaz...Kaz, Kagome... divirtam-se... – Achika disse.

- Oi ! – Kagome disse tímida...

- Oi, gatinha ! vem jogar comigo ! – Kaz disse

Kagome foi toda sem jeito para o fliperama e começaram á jagar então Kaz abateu Kagome com apenas 2 spaces...

- Pô, gatinha tu perdesse logo, isso não pode ! – Kaz falou

- E... Kaz eu estou á muito tempo sem jogar e... – Kagome disse envergonhada

- Não esquenta, Gatinha, vamos para o surf ! – Kaz disse

Eles foram para um fliper que era para a pessoa subir numa prancha de surf e controlar a personagem na prancha...Kagome subiu na prancha meia sem jeito e Kaz passou o cartão e a prancha começou á se mexer e Kagome tentava controlar a prancha

- Ahhhh ! – ela dava uns gritinhos...

Enquanto isso Yumi passou por Kagome e Kaz e viu os dois...

- Olha só, Jun, aquela é a minha amiga Kagome ! – Yumi disse

- Aquela desatrada? – Jun disse

- Ai, Jun deixa a pobrezinha ! – Yumi disse

- Ta bom, vamos para o Karaokê ? – Jun disse

- Sim ! – Yumi disse. Assim se foram..

Kagome não agüentava de medo e disse:

- Socorro , eu vou cair ! – Kagome disse

Então Kaz deu um salto e pegou Kagome no colo e começou á controlar o Jogo... Kaz dava manobras e ele voavam da onda... no game!

- Eu estou voando ! – Kagome disse

- É isso ai, gatinha! – Kaz disse

Kagome lembrou-se de seu sonho com Inuyasha... " Será ele o meu samurai?" – Kagome pensou

Então o jogo acabou e Kaz ganhou muitos Tickets... então saiu, deixando Kagome sozinha...

- Espera, Kaz ! – Kagome disse

- Desculpe, Gatinha, tu é kawaii mas não faz o meu tipo sacou? – Kaz disse

- Porquê ? – Kagome perguntou

- Tu não sabe mexer no fliper e eu gosto de minas que saibam de games sacou? – Kaz falou

- Ah, ta certo... – Kagome disse de cabeça baixa...

Então Kaz foi ao encontro de uma menina que estava jogando games...

Kagome sentou-se e ficou triste... Achika chegou e disse:

- Não desanime, Kagome, eu tenho outro garoto para te aprasentar !

- Mesmo? – Kagome disse

Então, Achika levou, Kagome para uma mesa, isolada,onde estava um rapaz de boa aparência usava óculos quadrados e tinha os cabelos castanhos e os olhos pretos e usava pulôver e calça comprida, era um CDF... estava lendo um livro de física.

- Nossa como ele é bonito ! – Kagome disse

- Vai lá, menina ! espera eu vou te apresentar ! – Achika falou...

- Huhuh !

O menino levantou os olhos e disse:

- O que vocês querem?

- Kagome, esse é o Kira, Kira , Kagome! ... divirtam-se ! – Achika falou e saiu...

- Oi ! – Kagome disse

- Sente-se . – Kira falou apontando para a cadeira...

- Você gosta de física não é? – Kagome perguntou

- Não, eu respiro a física... não posso viver sem ela... e você ? – Kira respondeu

_Eu to é tentando arrumar a minha vida ! _– Kagome pensou

- Ah ! eu gosto de ir á escola ! – Kagome disse

- Ah! Eu também, agora vamos falar sobre a termodinâmica... você sabe quem a inventou? – Kira disse alegre

- Hâ .. é... hum... – Kagome falou

- Não esquenta... sabe... – Então Kira começou á falar sobre física e Kagome não entendia nada... estava "boiando no assunto"

- Você está me escutando? – Kira disse

- É ... me desculpa, Kira mas eu tenho que ir ao banheiro... com licença ! – Kagome falou e foi saindo... ai Passou por Sayaka que conversava alegremente com um intelectual 0

**Ay, iyaiyai,**

**Ay, iyaiyai,**

**Ay, iyaiyai,**

**Where's my samurai?**

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Onde está meu samurai?_

"Eu mereço viu? Não consigo encontrar ninguém ! e o infeliz do Inuyasha que não sai de minha cabeça !" – Kagome pensava no banheiro do shopping...

- Eu vou enlouquecer ! – Kagome disse então começou á desenrolar o rolo de papel higiênico ...

Achika entrou no banheiro dizendo:

- Kagome, você está ai?

- Estou, Achika ! – Kagome respondeu

- Não foi bem com o Kira? – Achika falou

- É, ele só fala de física, assim não dá e o Kaz quer uma "mina" que jogue game "eu não mereço!"

- Calma, Kagome eu vou te apresentar outro garoto... – Achika disse

- Você já me apresentou 2 e não consegui namorar eles ! – Kagome disse

- Já vai desisitir ? só por causa de2 bakas que não gostaram de você? Ah assim não pode, assim não dá ! – Achika falou com as mãos na cintura...

- Ta bom , me apresenta outro garoto . – Kagome disse

Achika pegou Kagome pela mão e a levou para a praça de alimentação... ali ela viu Kaoru com um garoto, estavam tomando milkshake no mesmo copo...

- Ah, todas as minhas amigas arrumaram um par, menos eu (u.u) – Kagome disse

- Não se preocupe, eu tenho um belo garoto para você ! – Achika disse e virou Kagome para um belo garoto de cabelos que chegavam no queixo de cor castanho-claro e os olhos da mesma cor... na camisa tinha escrito "I'm Hungry". Ele segurava um hambúrguer na mão e estava na fila para comprar lanches...

- Ele ama comida e você sabe cozinhar não é? – Achika disse

- É... Kagome disse toda derretida...

Apresentação de novo

- Kagome, esse é o Toru, Toru, essa é a Kagome...

- Oi, Kagome, como vai? – Toru disse

_-"De mal á pior"_ – ela pensou : Vou bem! – respondeu

- Espere ai nessa mesa que eu irei comprar uns Sanduíches pra nós – Toru disse

Kagome sentou-se e pensou :_ "Por favor que seja esse, esse o meu samurai !"_

Toru chegou com os sanduíches e deu um para Kagome e 5 para ele...

- Você adora sanduíches não é? – Kagome falou

- Sanduíches, Hambúrguer, hot-dog, sorvete, sushi,bolinhos de arroz... –e lá se foi 10 minutos de Toru falando de comida... – resumindo tudo ! – Toru disse

- É sua hora favorita é a do "Hango" não é ! – Kagome diz

- Almoço,jantar,café da manhã, lanche... huhuahauahuhu mas vamos falar de coisas melhores que comida, vamos falar de você ! – Toru disse pegando na mão de Kagome

"ela ficou corada" e disse:

- Que ótimo, você tocar no assunto e... – Kagome diz

- Ah ! eu acho você uma gata, um filezinho, parece uma cerejinha ! – Toru diz

- Ah, pare, assim você me deixa constrangida ! – Kagome diz

- Meu sushizinhoo me dê um beijinho ... – Toru falou

- Ah, não , agora não... – Kagome falou e logo lembrou _"Se eu não ficar com ele eu ninca vou_ _esquecer aquele safado !"_

- Tudo bem... Toru eu te dou um beijinho ! – Kagome disse

- É mesmo? Aiaiai seu beijo deve ter um gosto de morango - Toru disse com os olhos brilhando...

Então Toru fechou os olhos e Kagome também..._ "É agora !"-_Kagome pensou e foi se aproximando de Toru...

Achika via tudo e mandou que soltassem uma música romântica no local...

_(o toque da música de minha songfic)_

Quando Kagome chegou perto, quase tocando nos lábios de Toru...

- Espera ! – Toru disse

- O que foi? – Kagome falou

- Meu favo de mel eu... estou sentindo alguma coisa aqui... – Toru disse

- É o seu amor por min ? – Kagome disse

- Espera e... – Toru falou então em plena praça de alimentação, sotou um pum bem alto...

"Nossa que coisa !! " – as pessoas falavam...

- Ai que alívio ! – Toru disse passando a mão na barriga

Kagome estava horrorizada...

- Você soltou um pum !! – ela falou

- É, já passou e... me dê nosso beijinho meu moranguinho ! – Toru disse

- Nem morta, depois desse "peido" ai não têm mais clima pra beijo... – Kagome falou

- Ah, não faz assim, meu salmão, vem cá vem vem... – Toru disse

- Não ! – Kagome falou

- Espera... to sentindo alguma coisa... – Toru falou

- Vai soltar outro "peido" ? – Kagome perguntou

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro... – Toru disse e saiu desgovernado , quase esbarrando nas pessoas... – Me espere aqui, minha berinjela ! – ele disse e entrou no banheiro...

Do lado de fora dava para ouvir o "telegrama que ele estava passando"

- Coisa horrorosa ! – Kagome disse...

E foi andando e chegou em uma bela lojinha e se encantou com uma borboletinha...que tinha lá, de pelúcia...

**Ay, ay, ay,**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black and blue,**

**Make the colours in the sky**

**Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black and blue,**

**Make the colours in the sky**

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_Eu sou sua pequena borboleta_

_Verde, preto e azul_

_Faça as cores no céu_

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_Eu sou sua pequena borboleta_

_Verde, preto e azul_

_Faça as cores no céu_

- Ah, como ela é linda ! – Kagome exclamou e foi olhar para ver se tinha dinheiro para comprá-la, mas não tinha, gastou tudo no sushi...

- Ai ! eu não mereço ! – ela disse

- Não merece oque? – uma voz masculina disse

- É... é... é... – Kagome ficou espentada com o rapaz que falou com ela...

ele tinha os olhos pretos e brilhantes, os cablos eram grandes e estavam amarrados com um penteado :rabo-de-cavalo parecia um samurai...

- Uma moça bonita como você não deve estar tão triste... –ele disse

- Sabe, moço eu estou em ponto de enlouquecer ! – Kagome disse

- Não fique assim, tome a borboleta é um presente meu... – ele disse

- Domo Arigatou ! – Kagome disse

- É o mínimo que posso fazer por você ! eu me chamo Miyamoto Musashi ! – o rapaz disse

- Eu sou Kagome !

- Que nome bonito ! – Miyamoto disse

- Domo ! –Kagome disse : Essa loja é sua?

- Sim, minha família têm esse negócio há 3 gerações. – Miyamoto respondeu

- Nossa ! – Kagome disse

- Tome, não esqueça da borboleta ! – Miyamoto falou

- Ah ! como eu sou distraída ! – Kagome disse e pegou a borboleta de pelúcia

- O que me diz de dar uma volta comigo? – Miyamoto falou

- Claro ! – Kagome disse

Assim se foram Miyamoto e Kagome...

_" Ay ay será que finalmente encntrei o meu samurai?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Cap2- A borboleta e o Samurai_

**I've been searching in the woods**

**And high upon the hills**

**Just to find, to find my samurai**

**Someone who won't regret**

**To keep me in his net**

**Yes I need, I need my samurai**

_Eu tenho procurado nos bosques_

_E em cima dos morros_

_Apenas para achar, para achar meu samurai_

_Alguém que não lamentará_

_Me manter em sua rede_

_Sim, eu preciso, eu preciso do meu samurai_

Kagome olhava ansiosa para Miyamoto que a leva para um restaurante simples... Chagaram lá e Miyamoto puxou a cadeira para Kagome sentar. E ele sentou-se em frente á garota.

- Então, Kagome o que vai querer comer? – Miyamoto pergunta

- Bem eu quero comer uma coisa leve...sabe... – Kagome respondeu

Miyamoto chamou o garçon e pediu dois copos de suco de abacaxi.

- Você gosta de abacaxi? É uma deliciosa fruta tropical. – Miyamoto falou

- Nunca comi, mas vou experimentar! – Kagome disse sorrindo

O garçon trouxe o suco e os dois beberam, Miyamoto tomou tudo bem rápido.

- Nossa como você bebeu tudo rápido! – Kagome falou admirada

Miyamoto sorriu, era o sorrizo mais lindo que Kagome já tinha visto, seus olhos _"os de_ _Miyamoto"_ brilhavam entre suas madeixas negras...

- Eu... não consigo tomar tudo como você ! – Kagome disse

- Não esquenta, eu te ajudo! – Miyamto disse

E ele pôs o seu canudo no mesmo copo no de Kagome e eles começaram á tomar o suco olhando nos olhos do outro...

Enquanto isso na praça de alimentação, Toru saía do banheiro passando mal e verificando se sua barriga não iria aprontar mais uma com ele...

- Onde está o meu camarão?(_Kagome)_– ele perguntou

Olhava para todos os lados, mas não a encontrava... desesperado, foi atrás de Achika.

- Achika! Minha maçãnzinha desapareceu! – ele disse em ponto de enlouquecer

Achika olhou para o garoto que estava chorando um rio e disse:

- A Kagome não desapareceu, seu baka ! ela deve estar em algum lugar por ai!

Toru parou de chorar e disse:

- Ela ainda está neste shopping?

Achika fez um sinal de positivo.

- Yuuuupi ! – ele disse com um salto e foi atrás de sua amada.

No restaurante, Kagome e Miyamoto estavam trocando olhares... Kagome admirava os olhos negros de Miyamoto que por sua vez admirava a face delicada de Kagome.

- Miyamoto... – ela dizia

- Kagome... – ele respondia

Então, Miyamoto pegou na mão de Kagome , isso fez o coração de Kagome disparar... e Miyamoto disse:

- Kagome eu... eu queria te dizer uma coisa...

- Sim! O quê? – ela disse

- Eu, eu ... estou com um pouco de vergonha sabe... – Miyamoto disse

- Não tenha vergonha, pode falar! – Kagome disse, apertando a mão de Miyamoto

- Eu... posso de dar um beijo? – ele disse

Kagome ficou emocionada e disse que sim.

Miyamoto sorriu e foi se preparando para beijar sua delicada amada...

Quando os dois estavam se aproximando... Toru chega lá .

- Miyamoto, largue o meu sushi ! – ele grita

Os dois se assustam e Miyamoto diz:

- Agente não está comendo nenhum sushi!

- Miyamoto o "sushi" sou eu ! – Kagome diz

- É mesmo? – Miyamoto diz- Ela não é nada seu !- ele diz para Toru

- Ela é o meu sushizinho e você não vai beijá-la é eu que vou fazer isso ! – Toru diz

- Kagome, ele era o seu namorado? – Miyamoto pergunta

- Não, não Miyamoto ele não é nada meu ! – Kagome diz

- Cerejinha... você iria me dar um beijinho... – Toru diz

- Um beijitinho mas eu não quero mais saber de você, eu gosto do Miyamoto! – Kagome diz abraçando seu samurai

- Meu atum bem temperado, ele não é garoto para vocÊ ! – Toru diz

- Não se atreva á se aproximar dela ouviu, ela me ama e eu a amo ! – Miyamoto diz

- Miyamoto, você só vai ficar com ela só passando por cima de meu cadáver! – Toru diz bravo

As pessoas começaram á se agomerar para ver a confusão...

- Minha nossa está todo mundo olhando! – Kagome disse envergonhada

-Se é assim, tudo bem , eu aceito o seu desafio! – Miyamoto disse e foi ao encontro de Toru...

- Parem ! – Kagome grita

Os dois se olham e se preparam para brigar...(igual no street fighter)

- Espera, Miyamoto eu estou sentindo uma coisa aqui... – Toru diz

- Onde? – Miyamoto pergunta

- Ai, na minha barriga ! – Toru diz

Então Kagome grita:

- Corram , ele vai soltar outro pum !

Todos saíram correndo, inclusive Miyamoto e Kagome que saíram de mãos dadas.

- Bolinho de arroz não é um pum, não ! – Toru diz e corre para o banheiro

Miyamoto e Kagome saíram do shopping e foram andando pela rua...

- Você já teve um caso com o Toru? – Miyamoto perguntou

- Quase... mas foi uma experiência horrorosa ! – Kagome disse

- Já consigo imaginar o que foi... – Miyamoto disse

Kagome sorriu toda sem-graça.

- Queria te mostar a minha casa... – Miyamoto diz

- Tudo bem ! – Kagome fala

E os dois foram caminhando para a casa de Miyamoto... chegaram em uma rua calma e cheia de árvores e Miyamoto abriu uma porta de madeira e disse:

- Aqui é a minha casa !

Kagome olhou para o lindo jardim que ficava em volta da casa e o pé de flor de cerejeira que estava florindo...

- Aqui é maravilhoso, Miyamoto! – ela exclamou

Miyamoto a pegou pela mão e a levou para um lago que tinha perto de sua casa...Lá tinha belos peixes e Miyamoto os alimentava com arroz...

- Deixa eu tentar? – Kagome disse

Então, Miyamoto deu um pouco de arroz para Kagome e ela deu aos peixes... os dois sorriam e pela primeira vez na vida, Kagome não pensou em Inuyasha...

Depois Miyamoto foi deitar em sua rede e fechou os olhos por uns instantes...

- Miyamoto... eu já vou embora... – Kagome disse

- Não, não vai agora... – Miyamoto diz

- Eu estou cansada, sabe! – Kagome disse

- Então, deite em minha rede. – Miyamoto diz

- Não e... – Kagome falou

- Nada de não, deite-se! – Miyamoto diz

Então, Kagome tira os sapatos e deita-se na rede de Miyamoto... quando ela se acomodou, ele deitou ao seu lado.

- Está confortável? – Miyamoto pergunta

- E como ! – Kagome disse sorrindo

Miyamoto põe seu braça esquerdo embaixo da cabeça de Kagome e ela o abraça.

- Obrigada por aparecer na minha vida, Miyamoto! – ela diz

- Você é uma beleza de garota, Kagome ! – Miyamoto fala

- Eu procurei tanto por você... que já estava ficando sem esperanças... – Kagome diz

- Você me procurou por todo o Japão? –Miyamoto pergunta

- Vamos dizer que sim ! estava precisando muito de você! – Kagome fala

- Estou feliz por ter uma garota como você! – Miyamoto diz

Então começa um silêncio acariciado por uma bela brisa, sem público , nem confusão, Kagome e Miyamoto finalmente se beijam...

**Ay, ay, ay,**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black and blue,**

**Make the colours in the sky**

**Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black and blue,**

**Make the colours in the sky**

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_Eu sou sua pequena borboleta_

_Verde, preto e azul_

_Faça as cores no céu_

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_Eu sou sua pequena borboleta_

_Verde, preto e azul_

_Faça as cores no céu_

No outro dia, na escola, Kagome e suas amigas estavam comentando sobre o dia de ontem...

- Ayyyyyyyyyy – Kaoru suspirava

- Ai ai ! – Sayaka diz

- Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy – as quatro suspiram juntas

Yumi levanta-se e diz:

- Meninas, o Jun é maravilhoso, olha só o que ele me deu ! – e mostra uma pulseira dourada com um coração vermelho .

- Nossa, como ela é linda, Yumi! – Kaoru diz

- O meu querido Kazuki vai me levar á um belo restaurante Francês... – Sayaka diz

- Ai, que lindo ! – todas dizem

- E o meu amado Teruki mai me levar á uma have ! – Kaoru diz

Todas pulam de alegria...

- E o seu, Kagome? – Sayaka pergunta

- Ah, o meu é maravihosoooo ! – ela diz

- Diz, quem é? – As meninas dizem curiosas

- Ele se chama Miyamoto Musashi! – Kagome fala sonhando...

- Nossa, ele têm um nome forte e bonito! – Kaoru diz

- Parece até o nome de um samurai ! – Yumi fala

Kagome vai até a janela e suspira dizendo:

- Sim, ele é o meu samurai... é forte, um pouco tímido e não lamenta em manter-me em sua rede...

- Ai, que lindo ! – Kaoru diz

- Essa Achika Aishiteru é uma cupido perfeita... – Yumi diz

- AHHHHHHHHH! – as 4 sotam um gritinho e de mãos dadas

Então o professor entra na sala e começa a dar os resultados da prova...

Mas as meninas não percebem a presença do professor e continuam á conversar...

- O quarteto kawaii poderia fazer silêncio? – o Professor diz

As meninas ficam quietas e escutam o professor dar as provas...

- As notas foram razoáveis... mas eu não entendo porque de tantas respostas absurdas ! – ele diz

Toda a classe ficou em alerta...

- Vejam só... no terceiro quesito, uma pergunta fácil dessa: Quem inventou a lei da termodinâmica? Vocês acreditam que teve gente que respondeu"Inuyasha" , isso é um absurdo! –o professor disse

Yumi quis sumir naquela hora...

Então o sinal tocou e já era hora de voltar para casa...

No caminho de volta as meninas conversavam:

- Ai, não vejo a hora de nós nos encontrarmos de novo! –Kaoru diz

- Nós também... – as outras responderam...

- Ah, Kagome, eu só não brigo com você porque eu estou muito apaixonada pelo Jun ! – Yumi diz

- Porque. Você quer brigar comigo? – Kagome pergunta

- Por causa da fila errada que você me deu ! – Yumi responde

- Hã qual foi o quesito que você me pediu? – Kagome fala

- O 3º, que vocÊ me disse que a resposta era "Inuyasha" – Yumi diz

- Yumi, não diga esse nome horrendo nunca mais! – Kagome diz e sai correndo

- Kagome, espera ! – Yumi diz

Mas não teve jeito, Kagome se foi...

- Ta vendo só! Você a fez fugir desesperada ! – Sayaka diz

Correndo pela rua Kagome dizia

- Ai, ele não ele não !

Mas a paranóia voltou e em cada rosto ela via o de Inu...

- Ai não de novo não !- Kagome diz e se senta na calçada em frente á uma loja...

- Minha querida ! – alguém diz

Quando Kagome olha para a pessoa. Era Miyamoto Musashi

- Miyamoto! – ela diz e cai em seus braços.

- Você está se sentindo mal, minha pequena borboleta?- ele pergunta

- Estou melhor com você! – Kagome diz

Os dois se abraçam e Kagome convida Miyamoto para visitar sua casa.

Chagando lá . Kagome diz:

- Mãe, venha conhecer o meu namorado !

Os dois sorriem um para o outro.

- Minha filha , quem é ele? – a mãe pergunta

- Esse é o Miyamoto Musashi! – Ela diz

- Prazer em conhecê-la, senhora !- Miyamoto diz

- O prazer é todo meu, venha jantar conosco! – a mãe fala

Eles foram até a mesa e lá estavam o avô e Sota.

- Kagome, cadê aquele menino cachorro? – Sota pergunta

- Ele morreu, agora é o Miyamoto! – Kagome diz

- É o seu namorado, Kagome? – o avô pergunta

- Sim, sim, Miyamoto esses são meu avô e meu irmão Sota. – Kagome diz

- Prazer! – Miyamoto fala

Então todos se acomodam e começam á comer uns deliciosos espetinhos de alho-poró.

Depois do jantar, Miyamoto foi se despedir da família de Kagome ...

- Nos veremos amanhã, minha pequena borboleta! – Miyamoto diz

- Mal posso esperar por vocÊ, meu samurai! – Kagome diz

- Sayonará... – eles se despedem dando um beijinho...

- Eca, que nojento! – Sota diz

Assim, Miyamoto se foi e Kagome foi para seu quarto, sonhar com seu novo amor.

- Miyamoto, ele me agrada... diferente do grosso do Inuyasha ! Miyamoto é gentil e o Inu é um grosseiro e chato! Miyamoto, Miyamoto...

Então ela adormeceu , sonhando com seus samurai...

Na caminhada para a escola no dia seguinte... Kagome via o mundo todo cor-de-rosa , caminhava sorrindo para tudo e todos... derrepente, Achika saiu de um arbusto e assusta Kagome.

- Ah ! é você, Achika !

- Sou eu sim ! e como vai o seu coraçãozinho? – Achika pergunta

- Ele agora é do Miyamoto! – Kagome responde

- Que bom! Pois eu estou organizando uma festa á fantasia... hoje á noite no shopping ! – Achika diz

- Mesmo? – Kagome fala

- Então, vocÊ têm que vir fantasiada, para encontrar-se com o Miyamoto! – Achika fala

- Que bom ! vou me encontrar com o meu samurai ! – Kagome diz

Achika sorri e se vai.

- Ai ai . Achika espera ! – Kagome diz- minha nossa não sei porque mas sinto que Achika é um youkai ! não importa eu quero ver o Miyamoto !

**Ay, iyaiyai,**

**Ay, iyaiyai,**

**Ay, iyaiyai,**

**Where's my samurai**

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Onde está meu samurai?_

Kagome chega na escola e encontra suas amigas conversando sobre a festa...

- Eu irei fantasiada de princesa...o Kazuki irá gostar! – Sayaka diz

- Ah eu prefiro uma fantasia mais ousada, eu vou de cowgirl ! – Yumi diz

Kagome chega e as meninas olham e Kaoru pergunta:

- Olá, Kagome vocÊ vai fantasiada de quÊ?

- Eu não sei. Meninas... – Kagome diz

- Pensa em uma fantasia bem criativa ! – Yumi diz

Kagome pensa e não sai nada de sua cabeça...

- Não sei...

- Kagome, me poupe ! não têm nada que vocÊ sonhe em ser? – Sayaka diz

- é... – Kagome começa

- Tive uma idéia! O Miyamoto te deu um apelido carinhoso? – Kaoru diz

Kagome logo lembra:

- Ele me chama de "pequena borboleta"

- Isso. vocÊ vai para a festa vestida de borboleta ! – Kaoru diz

- Kaoru, isso é perfeito ! – Kagome fala e logo as quatro gritam de alegria.

Todos no pátio ficaram olhando para elas.

- Essas meninas loucas ! – um aluno diz

Elas ficam sem-graça e entram na sala de aula...

Enquanto isso lá na terra feudal, Inuyasha sentia a falta de Kagome...

- A Kagome não voltou mesmo ! eu nunca mais a verei ! – ele diz

- Está vendo só Inu? Quem manda vocÊ ir tomar banho com aquelas meninas? – Shippu diz

- Cala a boca, Shippu eu fui influenciado por esse monge safado ! – Inuyasha diz apontando para Miroku

- Espera ai, eu só te convidei para ir comigo... – Miroku diz

- Seu monge pevertido, agora eu por sua culpa eu perdi a Kagome... vocÊ vai ver só! – Inuyasha diz e avança em cima de Miroku e "arreia a madeira nele"

Já na Tókio moderna , Kagome pensava:

- Será que o inuyasha está sentindo a minha falta? Não , ele têm as meninas para tomar banho no rio ! nem vai lembra-se de min, foi melhor eu encontrar o meu samurai Miyamoto...

falando nele, onde será que ele está essa hora?

**Ay, ay, ay,**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black and blue,**

**Make the colours in the sky**

**Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black and blue,**

**Make the colours in the sky**

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_Eu sou sua pequena borboleta_

_Verde, preto e azul_

_Faça as cores no céu_

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_Eu sou sua pequena borboleta_

_Verde, preto e azul_

_Faça as cores no céu_

A campanhia toca e Sota vai atender...

- Olá, Souta nós somos as amigas da Kagome ! – Yumi diz

- Ah! Então eu vou chama-lá ... – Souta diz

Kagome estava esperando as amigas trazerem sua fantasia, ela estava nervosa ...

-Kagome ! suas amigas estão aqui ! – Souta diz

- As meninas ! – Kagome fala e desce as escadas rapidamente...

Quando se encontraram , Kagome viu suas amigas com suas bela fantasias..

Sayaka estava com um longo vestido azul-bêbê e usava uma coroa dourada .

Yumi era a Cowgirl que disse... tinha chapéu e até uma corda laçada.

Kaoru estava de gatinha, tinha orelhas de cor branca, cauda e até lentes de contato amarelas.

- Onde está a minha fantasia? – Kagome pergunta

- Ela está aqui ! – Sayaka diz, mostrando a sacola.

- Vamos logo, eu não quero me atrasar ! – Kagome diz e elas vão para o quarto e começam á ajudar Kagome á se vestir...

Quando acabaram... viraram Kagome para o espelho, ela estava belíssima, usava um vestido branco de seda com detalhes azuis e grandes asas de borboleta também azuis, estava com o cabelo cheio de flores cor-de-rosa e estava toda maquiada com uma sombra branca que brilhava e um batom rosa-claro.

- Meninas... eu estou maravilhosa ! – Kagome diz

- Sim ! agora não vamos perder mais tempo . Vamos para a festa, agora ! – Sayaka diz

Elas foram saindo diretamente ao Shopping...

Lá estavam todas as pessoas dançando com seus pares... Então Achika chega .

- Okaeri ! á have dos namorados ! – ela diz

- Domo ! – as meninas dizem

- Então, já encontraram seus pares? – Achika pergunta

- Sim ! – Yumi diz e vai ao encontro de Jun que estava fantasiado de cowboy

- O Kazuki está me chamando... fui ! – Sayaka diz... Kazuki estava fantasiado de príncipe

Kagome e Kaoru ficaram esperando uns minutos...

- Kagome, eu tenho que ir... o Teruki já chegou ! – Sayaka diz

- Tudo bem ! – Kagome diz

Lá vai Kaoru ao encontro de Teruki que estava fantasiado de tigre...

- Ai, cadÊ vocÊ, Miyamoto ? – Kagome perguntava

Então Toru aparece na frente de Kagome, fantasiado de hot-dog, ele diz:

- Espetinho de galinha... pobrezinha está sozinha?

Eu mereço viu - Kagome pensou

- Estou esperando o meu namorado ! – ela diz

- Minha maçãnzinha... ainda dá tempo de vocÊ largar esse samurai e ficar comigo ! – Toru diz

- Toru eu quero muito ser sua amiga... mas namorada não dá! – Kagome diz

- Foi aquela história do pum não foi? Eu prometo que não vou mais comer tanto hambúrguer ! – Toru fala

- Não, Toru... – Kagome diz e Toru fica ao seu lado dizendo...

- Sushizinho, se você ficar comigo, eu tenho uma fantasia de mação do amor para você

Ai vai ficar tão linda em vocÊ ai ai – Toru diz sonhando...

- Toru não dá! – Kagome diz

- Mas meu salmão... – Toru diz

Então nessa hora entra no salão um rapaz vestindo uma armadura de samurai negra... com kataná e tudo seus cabelos negros brilhavam junto com seus olhos...

Kagome sorri ...

- Miyamoto Musashi ! – Toru diz torcendo o nariz

Ele se aproxima deles e diz:

- Minha linda borboleta, vocÊ está maravilhosa !

- Ah , Miyamoto ! – Kagome diz

Os dois dão as mãos...

- Miyamoto... hunt ! – Toru diz

- Vamos dançar? – Miyamoto convida a amada.

- Sim !

Então eles vão para o centro do salão que estava enfeitado com o tema:

"Valentine's day" Era tudo expressando o dia dos namorados e todas as comidas eram em forma de coração e tudo era rosa e vermelho...

- Minha pequena e linda borboleta... – Miyamoto diz...

- Meu samurai ! – Kagome fala.

Os dois ficaram dançando juntos no meio do salão... a borboleta com o samurai.

- Venha que eu quero te mostrar uma coisa... – Miyamoto cochicha para Kagome

- Claro que vou, meu amor ! – Kagome diz

Os dois foram para a cobertura do Shopping, onde dava para ver a belíssima Tókio toda iluminada... Kagome estava encantada e abraçava Miyamoto...

Na terra Feudal... Inuyasha estava muito deprimido com a perda de Kagome... para sempre.

Então a senhora Kaede aparece e diz:

- Inuyasha, você têm que ir para Tókio agora !

- Cale-se sua velhota ! eu não quero ir para lá! – ele diz bravo

- Mas, Kagome está correndo perigo... – ela diz

- O quÊ! – Inuyasha fala surpreso...

Então ele convoca Sango, Miroku e Shippu para irem á Tókio salvar Kagome... Quando chegaram ao poço, não conseguiram passar

- Droga ! – Inuyasha diz

- A Kagome fechou a passagem... e agora? – Miroku diz

- Agora eu vou abrir esse poço ou eu não me chamo Inuyasha !

- é isso aí ! – Shippu diz

Inuyasha usou todas as suas forças e finalmente tirou a pedra que tapava o poço...

- Agora, vamos atrás da Kagome ! – ele fala...

**Ay, iyaiyai,**

**Ay, iyaiyai,**

**Ay, iyaiyai,**

**Where's my samurai**

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Onde está meu samurai?_

- Myamoto... que lugar maravilhoso eu moro! Eu nunca senti tanta emoção na minha vida! – Kagome diz

- Então porque não fica aqui? – Miyamoto fala

- Eu não entendi o que você quis dizer com isso , querido ! – Kagome diz intrigada

- Fica aqui e não vá para o Japão Feudal ! – Miyamoto fala

Como ele soube que eu volto para o Japão feudal? - Kagome pensa

- Não gosto de humanos na minha terra ! – Miyamoto diz

- Miyamoto... querido... o que é isso? – Kagome diz assustada

Então Miyamoto mostra sua verdadeira face... um Youkai de olhos vermelhos e de pele cinza.

- Você é um youkai! – Kagome diz

- Sim... eu me transformei em humano para te impedir de voltar para o Japão feudal! – Miyamoto diz mostrando seus pontiagudos dentes...

- Você fez eu me apaixonar por você! – Kagome fala

- Isso mesmo... eu sabia que você estava querendo esquecer o Inuyasha... então eu fiz você gostar de min e ficar em Tókio onde é o seu lugar! – Miyamoto diz

- Foi um acidente eu encontrar aquele poço... mas era meu destino entrar naquela terra ! você não pode me impedir de voltar para lá ! – Kagome fala

- Você vai ficar aqui ! – Miyamoto diz e mostra sua kataná...

Então Achika aparece e grita:

- Miyamoto !

Eles olham e vêem Achika, muito supresa...

- VocÊ está metida também nisso, não é sua youkai! – Kagome diz

- Kagome, eu não faço a mínima idéia do que vocÊ está falando... – Achika fala

Kagome a agarra pelo pescoço e diz:

- Deixe de ser mentirosa, sabia que eu estava passando por uma crise e fez isso comigo !

- Eu não sabia que o Miyamoto estava aki... eu sai daquela terra atrasada, para cá uma metrópole pop... eu sou um youkai-cupido! – Achika diz

- Eu não sabia que existiam youkais como você ! – Kagome diz

- Acredite nela, Kagome... Achika caiu como uma luva em meus planos! – Miyamoto diz e dá umas gargalhadas...

- Ele nos usou ! – as duas dizem juntas.

- Agora vou cumprir os meu plano ! – Miyamoto diz e puxa sua kataná... e vai na direção de Kagome

Achika tira de seu cabelo rosado um taco de basebal e dá para Kagome...

- Toma isso ! – ela diz

- Um taco de basebal? – Kagome diz

- É ! – Achika diz nervosa

Miyamoto se aproximava de Kagome...

- Você nunca mais vai voltar ao Japão Feudal ! – ele diz

Kagome se irrita, não acreditava que tinha sido usada por um garoto... um belo garoto samurai

- VocÊ vai pagar o que fez comigo , Miyamoto ! – Kagome diz e começa á bater nele com o taco de basebal...

- Isso, Kagome bate nele! – Achika torcia

- Para Kagome, paaara ! – Miyamoto dizia

Ele caiu e ficou recebendo as tacadas de Kagome.

- Pelo que fez, eu deveria era colocar esse taco no seu... – Kagome diz

Achika e Miyamoto ficam de olhos arregalados...

- Ah! eu deveria fazer vocÊ engolir esse taco ! – Kagome continua

Nessa hora Inuyasha e companhia aparecem...

- Miyamoto! Deixe a Kagome em paz ! – Inu diz

- Inuyasha ! – Kagome fala

- Ora, ora... mas quem é vivo sempre aparece ! – Miyamoto diz

- Eu vim salvar a Kagome de suas garras sujas,Miyamoto ! – Inuyasha fala

- Então venha, estou te esperando... – Miyamoto diz e se levanta

Assim Inuyasha tira sua tessaiga e Miyamoto sua Kataná e começaram á lutar...

- Minha nossa eu não quero nem ver... – Shippu diz pondo as mãos nos olhos

- Calma, o Inuyasha vai se dar bem ! – Miroku diz

Os dois travam uma luta violenta na cobertura do Shopping...

- Achika, como o Miyamoto soube que eu visitava o Japão feudal? E porquê ele não quer que eu não entra mais lá? – Kagome pergunta

- Bem... O Miyamoto ele soube dos rumores lá dos camponeses de que um ser humano estava vistando nossas terras que era a sacerdotiza Kikyou... bem o Miyamoto não gostou de saber que humanos do futuro visitavam a nossa terra... aliás aquele "fim de mundo" então ele planejou por muito tempo impedir que você continuasse indo para lá, ai... – Achika foi dizendo

- Ai o que, Achika? – Kagome pergunta

- Ai... eu soube do poço... estava cansada de viver num lugar onde ninguém precisava de min e sem contar, que lugarzinho atrasado hein? Fiquei realizada com esse lugar futurista e em saber que as pessoas precisavam e muito de meus serviços!- ela responde

- Então, você não têm poderes?

- Bem... eu faço uns elixires do amor e nada mais... se bem que guardar vários objetos em minhas belas madeixas e nada mais... – Achika falou

Nessa hora, Miyamoto encurrala Inuyasha contra a parede e aponta sua kataná contra o pescoço dele...

- É o seu fim... Inuyasha ! – ele diz

Inuyasha fica nervoso e não têm mais nada em fazer em sua defesa

- A humana, Kagome não vai mais voltar para a terra feuldal porquê o lugar dela é aqui... pra falar a verdade eu não gosto de humanos... eles me dão nojo ! – Miyamoto diz

Na hora em que Miyamoto se preparava dar o golpe final... Kagome aparece e lhe dá uma "tacada" na cabeça... Miyamoto cai desmaiado.

-Kagome! – Inuyasha corre e lhe abraça...

Todos ficam felizes com o encontro do casal... e Miroku enxuga uma lágrima de seu rosto

- Me perdoa, Kagome... eu agi errado com você ! – Inuyasha diz

- VocÊ estava com aquelas garotas... – Kagome diz

- Eu fui influenciado por esse monge pevertido ! – Inuyasha fala, apontando para Miroku... que fica vermelho...(')

- Tudo bem... eu te perdôo! – Kagome diz e eles se abraçam...

Alegria geral...

- O que o casal diz de ir ao baile? – Achika diz

Kagome sorri para Inuyasha e assim os dois foram para á festa.

**Ay, ay, ay,**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black and blue,**

**Make the colours in the sky**

**Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black and blue,**

**Make the colours in the sky**

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_Eu sou sua pequena borboleta_

_Verde, preto e azul_

_Faça as cores no céu_

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_Eu sou sua pequena borboleta_

_Verde, preto e azul_

_Faça as cores no céu_

Chegando na festa, Sayaka, Yumi e Kaoru viram Kagome com seu "novo par"

- Deve ser esse o antigo namorado da Kagome ! – Fofocaram entre si.

Já que era um baile á fantasia... todos pensaram que Inuyasha e cia estavam fantasiados...

- VocÊ é a borboleta mais linda do mundo ! – Inuyasha diz

- Você é o meu verdadeiro samurai ! – Kagome diz

Os dois se abraçam...

- Kagome... eu preciso fazer uma coisa em uma árvore... – Inuyasha diz

- Inuyasha, aqui nós fazemos estas coisas em um banheiro ! – Kagome diz

- Ta que seja... me mostra onde é o "banheiro" – Inuyasha diz

Kagome o leva até o banheiro... e fica esperando na porta, então aparecem 3 pessoas muito conhecidas por Kagome...

- Eaê, gatinha... tu tas show nessa fantasia de "butterfly" ! – Kaz disse em uma fantasia de robô futurista

- Obrigada ! – Kagome diz

- Kaz, seu tolo ! ela está deslumbrante ... – Kira diz que estava fantasiado de joker.

Kagome fica sem-jeito os garotos que a rejeitaram estavam de volta

- VocÊ é uma bela de uma borboleta , quer dançar comigo? – Kira diz

- Eu... – Kagome diz

- Sai de perto de minha "mina" pow ! ela vai é dançar comigo ! – Kaz fala empurrando Kira

- Ela é minha ! – Kira diz

- Conlicesa ! – Kagome fala

- Pára tuuudo! vocÊs tirem a mão de minha trufinha !

- Ele não ! – Kagome diz

- Saiam daqui porquê ela é a minha trufinhaa ! – Toru diz abraçando Kagome

- Me solta, Toru ! – Kagome diz

- Ah é ? então saibam que a Achika me apresentou essa gatinha pra min primeiro ! – Kaz diz

- E você a rejeitou ! mas eu nunca mais a tirei do pensamento... eu posso te ensinar física... – Kira diz

- Mas... – Kagome fala

- É mas ela quis me beijar e daí que ela me amaaa ! – Toru diz

- Ela não te beijou porquê vocÊ soltou um pum ! – Kaz diz

Kira e Kaz caem na gargalhada...

- E daí... eu peido tu peida até minha trufinha linda peida... todo mundo peida ! – Toru diz

- Mas no meio do shoppimg ninguém fez isso ! – Kaz diz

- Ela é minha ! – Toru diz – ninguém ouse tocar no meu sushi !

Assim começou a briga, Kaz paga no braço esquerdo de Kagome, Kira no direito e Toru a agarra pela cintura... " Ela é minha!"

Então Inuyasha sai do banheiro e vê a horrenda cena:

- O que é isso ! – ele diz brava

Os meninos ficam assustados com a cara de Inuyasha...

- Este é o meu namorado ! – Kagome diz e segura no braço de Inuyasha e os dois saem...

- Meu sushizimhoo ! – Toru diz e assim os três rapazes começam á chorar...

Kagome e Inuyasha começam a dançar no meio do salão do baile... junto com outros casais e Moroku e Sango... Quando ela vê Miyamoto com Achika...

- Achika o que vocÊ fez? – Kagome pergunta

- Bem eu dei a ele um elixir do amor para ele só ter olhos para min... é claro que eu vou perder esse partidão de samurai! – Achika diz

Kagome sorri e olha para Inuyasha, ela estava completamente feliz ...

**Ay, iyaiyai,**

**Ay, iyaiyai,**

**Ay, iyaiyai,**

**Where's my samurai?**

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Ay, iyaiyai,_

_Onde está meu samurai?_

**Ay, ay, ay,**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black and blue,**

**Make the colours in the sky**

**Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black and blue,**

**Make the colours in the sky**

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_Eu sou sua pequena borboleta_

_Verde, preto e azul_

_Faça as cores no céu_

_Ay, ay, ay,_

_Eu sou sua pequena borboleta_

_Verde, preto e azul_

_Faça as cores no céu_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Songfic : The little cute butterfly**

**Música: Butterfly**

**Artista: Ayumi Hamasaki**

**Estilo : J-pop**


End file.
